


No Interruptions

by APiet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Romance, lots of reference to sex but no actual sex scenes, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APiet/pseuds/APiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo is looking forward to a romantic trip away on the Falcon with Leia. He's a bit put out when they get dumped with giving Luke, Mara, C-3PO and R2-D2 a lift on the way, so lays down a rule: No Interuptions. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>This is a shamelessly mushy Christmas gift-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Christmas gift-fic for the lovely Nyota's Heart over on the TFN fanfic boards. It is shamelessly mushy, which is out of my usual writing comfort zone, but is what I know she loves and so I was aiming to please. 
> 
> She asked for:
> 
> She asked for:  
> \- A trip on the Falcon or Jade Sabre – for vacation purposes  
> \- A decadent dessert  
> \- Flashback for the couple to their early courting days – can be in dialogue or actuality  
> \- The phrase: “That droid needs a memory wipe”
> 
> She did not want: Angsty interruptions
> 
> She asked for characters: Han/Leia or Luke/Mara.
> 
> This takes place in the Legends continuity some time after the Thrawn Trilogy but before Hand of Thrawn.

 

“Honestly Han, I wouldn’t ask, but I need to get to Anoat urgently and it’s on you and Leia’s way.”

“Why can’t you take your X-wing kid?” Han demanded irritably.

“It’s scheduled for a refit.” Luke looked unusually shifty and Han wondered what was up.

“Honestly kid, this is me and Leia’s first trip away, just the two of us, no kids, no politics, for a long, long time. I really want to make the most of every minute, and you know, don’t want any… interruptions.”

“I know, I know Han, but this is really important.”

“Can’t you just requisition another X-wing? I’m sure General Wedge would help you with that. Seriously, we just want some peace and quiet to celebrate our anniversary.”

“Anniversary?” Luke looked confused and Han nearly kicked himself at the slip. “It’s nowhere near your anniversary. Anyway, the thing is… the X-wing’s not big enough for this trip.” The kid got that look again he got when about to ask yet another favour. Han glanced down at Artoo next to Luke, feeling his heart sink as he realised this deal was getting worse all the time.

“Don’t tell me you want to bring along Threepio too,” Han shook his head vehemently. “Nope. No. Not going to happen on this trip.”

“Well, yes, he does need to come too, but also… Ah, hi Mara!” Luke glanced over Han’s shoulder and gave a nervous grin. Han turned. There was Mara Jade, a travel hold all over one shoulder, scowling at the pair of them.

“We ready to leave?” she demanded without pausing for greetings. She did not look at all happy to be here.

Han turned back to Luke with mouth firm and eyebrows high in a silent demand for explanation.

“We wouldn’t all fit in my X-wing,” Luke supplied lamely. Silence hung between them for long moments.

Han exhaled heavily. Luke would just go to Leia and Leia would just say yes, because that’s how she was with duty. And he loved her for it. “Fine, whatever. Get on board. But _no interruptions!_ ” He wagged a finger at Luke and then turned to give Mara a lecture as well, only to find she’d already stalked off up the _Falcon’s_ ramp.

***

When Han got up into the lounge area of the Falcon, Mara had already settled herself at the round table and was frowning at something on a datapad.

“Right, time to lay down some ground rules kids,” he declared. Mara glanced up at him with mild curiosity and then looked straight back down at her work. Luke came up the corridor behind him and stopped to listen politely. “Me and Leia are having a trip away, just the two of us. I’d better not see, or hear, hide or hair of either of you this whole trip. I don’t want you cramping my style.”

Mara looked up at him like he was some kind of alien creature. “Don’t worry Solo, I’ll be more than happy to spend the trip in my cabin.”

“Well, that’s the thing. There’s only two cabins on the Falcon. And trust me, Leia and I are staying in the same cabin, so the two of you are sharing.”

Mara scowled and looked to Luke like this was somehow all his fault.

“That’s okay Han,” Luke put in quickly. “I can sleep in the spare bunk in here.” He indicated towards the fold down bed on the wall the other side of the couch.

“No!” Han said. “No, no, uh uh. I am planning to romance my wife in here during the trip. I don’t need you playing third wheel and snoring from that bunk during dinner!”

Mara put her data pad in her hold all and got up, picking up the bag. “Don’t worry about it Solo. Skywalker and I can take shifts sleeping in the cabin if his snoring is that bad. And anyway, it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve been stuck in close quarters with him.” She slung the bag over her shoulder and headed off in the direction of the cabins. Han turned to Luke and cocked his head questioningly.

Luke shrugged. “Well, we managed a camping trip through Myrkr fine. And the trip to and from the Chimera in close quarters. And that was back when she still wanted to kill me.”

“Okay. But I’m serious – keep out of our way. I have plans for this trip.” Han paused. “Why do you need Mara for this anyway? She doesn’t look happy about it.”

“She did a mission on Anoat back in her Imperial days. She knows exactly where to go and how to get in.”

“So how did you talk her into it? And get Karrde to release her?”

“Well, that might be why she’s so annoyed. NRI offered Karrde so much to help out that he said yes before even asking her. When she found out the details she was… annoyed.”

“Huh. Seriously kid, is it that bad it’s worth the money – and the hassle?”

“It is Han. And honestly, it’s worth it. Leaving aside her intel, I’ll feel better having Mara at my back on this mission. She’s extremely competent, Force sensitive, and… well, we work well together.”

“Even with all the scowling?” Han asked skeptically.

“Even with all the scowling. I barely notice it at this point anyway.” Luke flashed him a grin. “Anyway, don’t worry about us disturbing you. You’ve nothing in the main hold, so we’ll hang out there when not in our cabin. It’ll be fine, I promise. You won’t even know we’re here.”

“Better not.”

There was a soft sound of feet, human and metallic, coming from the direction of the ramp. “Anyway, I’d better go make sure Mara’s found the right cabin – and leave you two to it.” He wandered off in the direction Mara had gone, Artoo trailing behind giving a series of beeps that could mean anything, but sounded distinctly mocking to Han.

He turned to the approaching footsteps, to see his beautiful wife – accompanied by a less than beautiful golden protocol droid. Han crossed his arms.

“Just like old times, eh?”

Leia stepped into his personal space and he couldn’t help but embrace her and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead, despite his current irritation.

“It would hardly be the same without Threepio here to interrupt at inopportune moments.”

“So you knew about Luke’s request?”

She nodded. “He asked me. I told him it’s your ship and your trip, so he’d have to ask you.”

Han glanced up at Threepio. “But you knew I’d say yes?”

She smiled smugly. “I know both of you pretty well by now.”

“Hrumph. Do you really think him bringing Mara along is necessary?”

“Well, yes. Her help is vital to the mission.”

“Yeah, but… well. Are you sure they’ll both get through the trip without killing each other? Mara doesn’t seem at all happy with the situation.”

Leia’s eyes twinkled. “Yes, but if you hadn’t picked it up, Luke’s very pleased with it. I think they’ll be fine.”

“What? Really?” Han was taken aback. “I think that might be even worse… Anyway, I’ve told them they have to stay right out of our way. This is a romantic trip for the two of us, and as far as I’m concerned, they’re not here.”

Leia raised her eyebrows. “Really Han? You think that’s realistic?”

“They’d better make it realistic, or we’ll be pulling out of hyperspace and dumping them all on the nearest rock I can find.”

“Oh my!” came Threepio’s familiar whine. “That would be extremely unwise, Master Han. Statistically the nearest rock would be unlikely to have a breathable atmosphere, and whilst Artoo and myself would be fine, Master Luke and Mistress Mara would most likely be killed…”

“Threepio, he’s joking!” Leia laughed.

“You sure?” Han responded sharply. “Anyway, Goldenrod, same rules apply to you as the rest – keep out of our way!”

“But if the point of this trip is to relive our early romance, surely Threepio’s presence is vital?” Leia asked him innocently.

Han just scowled.

 

***

The first day in hyperspace went smoothly and everyone stuck to their part of the bargain. Not that it mattered much, as Han and Leia spent most of their time in their own cabin that first day. They had a lot of ‘catching up on personal time’ to do. Han found he really didn’t care in the slightest what the rest of the passengers were doing.

On the second day, Han continued to be impressed with how seriously everyone was still taking his ‘no interruptions’ rule. He and Leia spent a bit more time outside their cabin, and although Han found it a little irritating that they didn’t have the full run of the Falcon for some of the more interesting ‘catching up’ ideas he’d had, he couldn’t fault the other passengers for keeping well out of the way. He was pretty sure that Leia sneaked off to the hold to chat with Luke when he was up in the cockpit checking the hyperdrive readings, but that was forgivable. After all, he was her brother, it was understandable she’d want to catch up a little. But she kept it short and subtle, so Han didn’t mind.

By the third day, Han’s plans for the trip were moving on from the physical ‘catching up’ to the romancing phase. In the hold he had packed a good range of supplies to keep them going for the whole trip – luxury foods and fine wines recommended by Lando, plus a range of other items such as textiles and cushions to spruce up the Falcon’s cabin with, candles and exotic lighting globes for creating the right atmosphere, massage oils and a range of other intimate items, romantic holovids, and a selection of gifts he had painstakingly picked out just for the pleasure for seeing Leia’s face when he produced each of them. Having left Leia relaxing with a novel, he made his way back to the hold to collect the appropriate items for phase two. Stepping inside, he glanced around and frowned slightly. Things had been moved around from the way he’d stowed them. A wide space had been cleared in the centre of the area and several crates had been rearranged into a makeshift seating and table area at one end of the hold. Some of his carefully packed provisions had clearly been raided, as the uncomfortable crates had been spruced up with some of the luxurious throws and cushions. It looked like the galley and entertainment systems had been raided too as there was a range of food stuffs, cutlery and plates, and a screen set up on one side. It made the place look like someone had set up camp.

Irritably, Han walked over to the make-shift table and grabbed back the luxury throws and cushions, and then retrieved the candles and foodstuffs he wanted from the appropriate boxes and headed back to the galley.

Leia glanced up at him as he huffed back through the Falcon’s living area towards to galley. “What’s up?” she asked.

“Luke appears to have been rifling through boxes and swiping a few things,” he grumbled.

Leia smiled with barely suppressed amusement. “That’s not surprising. You really expect them to go through a long journey without making themselves comfortable.”

“Comfortable is one thing, but not when it’s using the stuff _I_ have plans for.”

Leia put her data reader to one side and got up, wandering over to take hold of his hands and look up into his eyes. He felt his irritation melt away as he looked into her rich brown eyes. “Now then, Han. You said ‘no interruptions’. So no going and picking fights with my brother over silly little things, or _you’ll_ be the one starting the fight and causing the interruption.” And before he could object, she reached up on tiptoes to gently kiss him. After a long moment of contact, she pulled slightly away. “And anyway, I would much rather see what you’re planning to cook up for me tonight.” She gave a waggle of her eyebrows that suggested she was talking about a lot more than the food, and Han reluctantly backed away to go to the galley and start cooking.

***

On the fourth day in hyperspace, Han spent the day thoroughly pampering his wife a large variety of ways, pulling out every treat he could think of from relaxation treatments and massages to an afternoon watching her favourite trashy romance. He would die rather than let on to anyone other than Leia, but he found his own stresses dissipating in all the enforced relaxation. It wasn’t a bad way to spend some time, no not at all. Especially with the exquisite company.

In the evening he began cooking again while Leia went to their cabin to put on something ‘more comfortable’ (which considering that she had been hanging around in a casual jumpsuit all day, he could only presume meant she was putting on something highly uncomfortable but probably _very_ interesting indeed). For their dinners on this trip, Han was working his way through a selection of menus that included both exotic, expensive and unusual luxury foods, and also Leia’s favourite foods. Surprisingly for someone of her upbringing, these two did not often overlap – she seemed to enjoy simple comfort foods the most. For this evening, Han was foregoing a starter and keeping the main course light and simple to make sure there was plenty of space for enjoying the dessert – or rather desserts. She was to be treated to petite but decadent portions of no fewer than five different desserts from around the galaxy, finishing with a chocolate fondant with an extremely gooey melted centre that he was hoping she could come up with some extremely imaginative ways to consume at the end of the evening.

He had left the food heating and was just finishing off sprucing up the Falcon’s crew area and lighting some candles when Leia sashayed in. At first glance she did indeed seem to be in something more comfortable – a loose green wrap-around gown that fell from shoulder to ground, cinched in at the waist by a simple tie belt that left a long gap from her hip to ankle that flashed glimpses of flesh when she moved. In the candlelight however, Han could see that the gown was made of some kind of iridescent, sheer fabric that revealed other – less comfortable but highly intriguing – items underneath. Han shot her a lopsided grin. “Your Highnessness,” he gestured towards the game table currently concealed under a small table cloth, “please come and take your seat, dinner will be served shortly.”

Han brought out the main course and felt a little satisfaction at her confused expression when faced with the light fish salad. She took a few bites however and seemed to be happy enough with it. Good thing too as the salad dressing had contained a few extremely expensive secret ingredients that Han had been highly skeptical were worth the money.

“This is delicious, Han,” she complimented him. “But not really what I’d expect from you.”

“Don’t you worry, Princess, there’s method in my madness,” he replied, tapping the side of his nose.

“Ah, you have some cunning plan, don’t you?” Leia looked amused.

“Oh yes.”

“As you do for this entire trip. When are you going to let me in on the surprise Han? Where are we actually going? You can’t really be taking us to Hoth, surely?”

“You’re just going to have to wait and see sweetheart,” he told he smugly. Keeping her hanging like this was entirely worth it.

Abruptly Leia frowned and glanced off into the distance. Shortly afterwards, Han heard it too. The distant sound of voices coming from elsewhere in the ship. Raised voices, obviously filled with anger.

“Uh oh,” Leia said. They both stayed silent, listening for long moments. The words themselves were indistinct, but the voices were clearly that of Luke and Mara.

Han shook his head angrily. “I knew it! I knew there was no way they could stay civil with each other!”

“Well, they have been stuck in hyperspace for three days with no-one for company but each other and C-3PO.”

“I knew there was no way they could keep up their end of the bargain!”

“To be fair Han, they’re keeping it in there, not bringing it through here. And anyway… it might be good for them to get it all out of their system.”

Han frowned in confusion. “How do you mean?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know really. I’m not exactly sure what went wrong between the two of them, all I know is that some kind of aggravation has been hanging between them for a few years now, and it might do them good to finally discuss it.”

“ _That_ doesn’t sound like ‘discussing’, Leia. They’re both dangerous people, what if they kill each other? What if they _break something?!_ ” he asked with horror.

She laughed. “Oh don’t be so melodramatic, Han. They’re not going to break each other or your precious ship.”

Han harrumphed. “Even so, they’re still breaking the agreement. No interruptions, remember? I can still hear them.”

“Well, that’s easy to fix,” Leia smiled, and she presumably reached out with the Force as the entertainment terminal the other side of the cabin suddenly switched on, piping soft romantic music into the space. The sound levels went up and down a bit until she found the right balance between ‘smothering the row’ to ‘too loud for comfort’.

“See?” she said smugly. “No interruptions. And now you have no excuse not to give me a cheek to cheek dance later too.”

Any chance of interruptions eradicated and they finished their main course and Han started to bring out the multitude of desserts. He saw Leia’s look of delight and then understanding. “So _this_ is why the main course was so light and healthy! I thought that was somewhat out of character for you.”

“I’ve always got a plan, sweetheart,” he grinned, and then proceeded to delicately feed the decadent sweets to her spoonful by spoonful. The very last dessert, the chocolate fondant, topped off the evening by fulfilling all it’s potential.

***

On the fifth day in hyperspace, Han’s treat to Leia was to allow her – after many years of resistance – to finally spend a day teaching him some of the traditional court dances that they were so often expected to perform in public at state balls on Coruscant. Years of stubbornness on this had finally started to crack after he so completely embarrassed himself with the Chandillan ambassador the previous month, but he had kept his change of heart a secret until now, because he knew how much Leia would enjoy getting to teach him – and of course being smug about finally being proved right.

He cleared a wide space in the living area and had a wide choice of music available to them, and Leia went at it with a gusto. He was surprised at how fun it was at times – but he was also surprised by how exhausting some of the rounds were. Leia seemed unbothered by the exertion, which he put down to her Jedi training. It was humbling to realize how physically fit she had become from her years of slow, intermittent training.

It was helpful that they were doing another activity with a musical accompaniment because the sounds of argument were still coming intermittently from the hold. Clearly Luke and Mara were still ‘working things out’.

About half way through the day, Leia had paused the music to slowly run him through the steps of a particularly complex traditional Alderaanian waltz. Her face was filled with concentration but also delight. Han was pleased to see that he’d made a good choice with this activity – several days of relaxation were quite enough for someone like Leia, who needed stimulation and challenge constantly. Teaching him to dance was certainly a challenge, but she seemed to be reveling in it. Han found himself wondering idly what a good teacher she would have made for Luke’s academy if she had ever had the chance to really dedicate herself to the Jedi path.

As though summoned by the thought, there came a distant, familiar hum, shortly after joined by a second. Lightsabers. Han froze.

“Uh oh,” he said.

Leia stopped from where she had been adjusting his leg to show him correct positioning and looked up to listen as well. The sound of lightsabers moving – and clashing. A fight. A very physical fight, in the confined quarters of his precious ship’s hold.

“Oh no,” he said, dropping out of the position Leia had set. “Oh no no no no! They’re going to break everything!” He started moving towards the door, but Leia laid a hand on his arm to stop him. “No, wait,” she said.

He glanced at her to see a distant expression on her face – that crazy look she got when she was concentrating on something through the Force.

She frowned for a moment, then her face cleared and she smiled. “It’s ok. They’re just sparring.”

“ _Just sparring?!_ They’ve spent the last day constantly arguing! I don’t see how ‘just’ sparring has any chance of staying that way and not turning into Just Killing Each Other and Breaking My Ship!!”

“Han, they’re fine. Jedi control, remember?”

“From Luke, maybe, but Mara’s not a Jedi and she’s got a hell of a lot of fire pent up in there!”

“Seriously Han, just trust me. They’re fine. This will be a good distraction for them – and way to vent. Anyway, remember – no interruptions? I’m not going to let you get out of these dance lessons just because my brother’s sparring.”

He turned back to her. “Right. Right.” The sound of something crashing to the floor drifted through and he tried not to wince. “No, interruptions. Right. Let’s get back to it. But what say we get that music back on already?”

***

On the sixth day, Han brought them abruptly out of hyperspace. Leia wandered into the cockpit to find out what was going on.

“We’re here,” Han said smugly. “First stop.”

Leia looked out of the windscreens with confusion. “We’re in the middle of nowhere. There’s nothing but stars.”

“Look a bit closer, beautiful.”

She frowned as she stared. The ship rotated slowly in space – and the first asteroids came into view. Her eyes widened as she saw the whole asteroid field appear. She turned and peered out of the other side of the cockpit to take in the distant sight of a white planet. “Wait – is that Hoth? Is this the asteroid field near Hoth?”

“Yeah,” he replied happily, leaning back in the pilots chair and propping his feet up on the dash.

“Why in the galaxy would you want to come here?”

“Because this, Leia, is where _we_ began.”

She looked at him like he’d gone insane. “That whole escape from Hoth and insane dive through that asteroid field were really stressful, Han.”

“Yeah, I know.” He pulled her into his lap. “But still some of the best moments of my life. Because they were with you.”

“You’re insane,” she whispered, gazing lovingly into his eyes.

“Yeah. Pretty much. But what I thought was – how about we do it all over again? But without the Empire chasing after us, and horrible things in wait for us in the future. Just relive the good bits. Remember that long trip, limping to Bespin?”

She smiled at the memory. It had been a hell of a trip, with nothing else to do but truly discover each other for the first time. “Okay. Maybe – just maybe – you’ve got something with this crazy idea.”

“Yeah, just you, me and the stars – and no interruptions from Goldenrod this time.”

“He has succeeded in being very quiet this time.”

“I suspect it’s more that he’s stuck to irritating the hell out of Luke and Mara. At least they seem to have quietened down now. Although,” he looked at her with mock concern. “You are sure they haven’t just killed each other?”

Leia laughed, but then got that distant look again. “Nope. Two Force strong individuals still very much present and correct. So – what’s next?”

Han grinned. “Well, I was wondering if you fancied a little ride around the asteroid field?”

“ _What?_ Are you mad? Why would I willingly want to go through that again?”

“Trust me. It’ll be fun. And also – this field has been mapped since then, so I know a safe – well safe-ish – route through this time. I won’t take any unnecessary risks. But how else are we going to properly relive our first kiss?”

She gave him one of her oh-so familiar exasperated looks – the one that always knocked him out with a swell of love for her – but she got out of his lap and strapped herself into the pilot seat. He grinned, and started moving the Falcon into the best starting position.

“Shouldn’t we let the other passengers know what’s about to happen?”

“Oh yeah, I guess so.” He flipped the ships intercom on. “Hey everyone, get ourselves strapped in, the rides about to get a bit rocky. Ok, let’s go!”

 

***

The ride through the asteroid field was as exhilarating as ever, and Han reveled in being able to put his piloting skills – and the Millennium Falcon – through their paces once more. Glancing occasionally to one side, he could see a similar thrill on Leia’s face. He knew his wife and he knew that their relationship had been forged amongst the adrenaline of fighting a long hard war. When he finally swept into the vicinity of a large asteroid and found a cave to set the Falcon down in, he knew this ride was going to lead to an even more exhilarating ride later on.

“Please tell me that you haven’t deliberately found a space slug for us to set down in this time,” Leia said dryly as she unstrapped herself.

Han laughed. “No, this time at least, I actually checked the scanners for life signs. This is just a nice, solid, asteroid cave.”

“’Nice’, ‘solid’ and ‘asteroid’ don’t really go together, you know.”

“Ha! Funny.”

“So, what’s the plan now? Have you deliberately trashed the hyperdrive so that we can sit around fixing it?”

“No, not at all. As much as I enjoy tinkering with the Falcon, I can think of much more fun ways to spend our time.”

“Oh really? You really do have a one track mind.”

Han grinned. “Not this time. Well – maybe later. No, what I had in mind was getting to go and properly explore our cave this time. I’ve brought along full climbing gear so we’ll be nice and safe, not to worry.”

“Clambering around in a dark cave? Really?”

“Don’t worry, there’s a bit more to it than that.”

They got geared up and headed out down the Falcon’s ramp into the darkness of the cave, lit only by the torches attached to their helmets. Han took a moment to orientate them, and then they set off, at first clambering over rocks, slowly getting higher and higher, until eventually they had to start bringing out ropes so they could climb upwards and upwards into the gloom. They worked together in silence, words rarely passing between them, just focusing on the physical challenge and the joy of facing it together.

Eventually they came out onto a wide ledge, and Han looked upwards, searching. _There_. There it was, just as the map said. He reached up and turned the lamp on his helmet out.

“What are you doing?” Leia asked quietly through her breath mask, the slightest sound echoing dramatically in this place.

“Switch your light out,” he replied.

She did so without further question, and he took her hand so that they knew they were together in the darkness. Although with the Force, Leia would know that without the hand, he supposed. Their eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness, revealing that the cave was not as pitch black as it should be. Han motioned to look upwards. She tilted her head up and saw what he had – an opening high up above them revealing the darkness of space, distant asteroids regularly moving between their asteroid and the stars. They stood there long moments staring at the sight, waiting, waiting… then the asteroid twisted around enough to allow the light from the nearest star, the one that Hoth circled around, to shine directly down into their cave. And darkness shifted into brightness as the starlight refracted through a million crystals embedded into the rocks around them, turning the cavern itself into it’s own star scape. Han smiled as he heard Leia gasp at the beauty around him, and found that despite the many wonders of the galaxy he’d seen in his lifetime, this one really was special. On their high perch, it made them feel like they floated in the midst of their own personal galaxy. One that existed just for them.

“You knew this was here?” Leia asked, awe in her voice.

Han shrugged. “The asteroid field was recently surveyed for it’s mining potential – that’s why the field is mapped enough now to know some safe ways through. Lando keeps an eye on mining news, and mentioned this little detail to me. It was found by survey droids who sent back images in their report – so you and I are likely the only people who’ve ever seen this with our own eyes.”

“It’s amazing, Han. So beautiful. Just an amazing gift. Thank you.”

He smiled. “The sad thing is – we may be the only ones who ever do see it. These crystals are valuable – soon mining droids will come in here and strip it bare. So that’s my gift to you, I guess – something beautiful that only you and I will ever share.”

“Oh Han, you old smoothie.” He felt her hand tighten in his, and they stood there for what felt like an eternity in a Galaxy for two.

 

***

They arrived back at the Falcon and immediately stripped off their environment and climbing equipment as quickly as possible, lips joining as soon as they were off so that they could share the deep kiss they had been unable to up in the crystal cavern. When their lips eventually parted, Han stared down into his wife’s eyes.

“I was thinking…” he started, strangely hesitant that she would think it silly.

“What?” He could see the desire in her eyes, so decided to press on.

“I was thinking maybe we could go find that maintenance hatch and re-live our first kiss. And perhaps what might have happened next if Goldenrod hadn’t interrupted.”

“What, you be eviscerated with my words?” she said mockingly.

Han gave her a mock-hurt look. “Is that really what would have happened? ‘Cos given the way the rest of the trip to Bespin went…”

Leia laughed. “I would have eviscerated you and then I would have…” She reached up and whispered it in his ear, which he knew she did not because there was anyone to hear but because she knew how much it excited him. Her description made him go quite red round the ears with the possibilities.

“Ok, I think we should go do that right now,” he nodded enthusiastically.

She smirked at him and took his hand to lead him off to the fateful maintenance corridor.

Only to have C-3PO practically jump out in front of them just before they reached it. “Oh sir, sir, I’m so glad you are back! I am so concerned…” From behind him came some sarcastic sounding beeps from R2-D2.

“Not now, Threepio, we’re a bit busy.” Han tried to push past him to the hatch.

“But you don’t understand! It’s Master Luke and Mistress Jade. I am most concerned about them!”

Han and Leia frowned at him. “Concerned? What about?”

“Well sir, they’ve been arguing for days, and then fighting with lightsabers, and their behavior has been most erratic even for humans, I must say, but Artoo wouldn’t let me come and disturb you, but now what I’ve observed today, well I’m most concerned sir…”

Han ran out of patience. “Oh for grief’s sake Threepio, just get out of the way!”

“I’m sure they’re fine Threepio,” Leia said in a more conciliatory way. “They might not seem like it, but Luke and Mara do like each other and they’re not going to kill each other.”

Han started to push the droid aside, determined not to loose the momentum of his romantic moment with Leia.

“But sir, you don’t understand!” Threepio wailed, arms flailing around him.

Han and Leia stepped into the maintenance corridor and he swept her round and leaned in and kissed her passionately. Coming back up out of the kiss, his eyes flickered open slightly for a moment – and noticed something on the floor of the corridor.

His very naked brother-in-law, limbs intertwined with a very naked Mara, both fast asleep in each others arms.

Leia opened her eyes to look at what he was staring at, gasped, and covered her own eyes with a hand.

“What the…” was all that Han could get out. C-3PO’s head popped n through the doorway.

“You see sir, I was trying to tell you! Their behavior has been most strange and then today while you were off the ship it took a whole new turn. Honestly sir, if you’d seen the things I’ve seen today…” The droid’s head swiveled round to take in the sight of Luke and Mara one more time, then swiveled abruptly back and said mournfully; “This droid needs a memory wipe.”

 

_Fin_


End file.
